Because of You
by chris the pirate ninja
Summary: She was his toy......because of him, she is broken. Because of him she has a secret. He shouldn't have given up on love....rating for safety....my first story...please read!


**Toys, Joys and Tears**

Every person has a special toy that they cherish. They keep us company and can be relied on to stir up some form of childish, innocent bliss. Toys ranging from plastic trucks, slim figurines, stuffed fluffy bears, beautifully decorated dolls with lush golden locks to building blocks...

But every toy can be mishandled, abused...completely destroyed. Like her. She was _his _toy. From the beginning, she noted the looks of need in his piercing steely blue eyes. Everywhere she went, the park, the shops, the café...she sensed his strong fixed gaze on her. Ultimately, short glances from afar and "accidental" collisions in the street were not enough to quench his thirst, his...his _desire _for her. And so he bought her. Oh the sweet joy she endured when she was around him. Almost like a fairy tale with the prince living happily ever after with his stunning princess..._almost_. Eventually, as children with their toys throughout the ages have so frequently done, he lost his interest. He used her one last time and then...he broke her. This is the story of Serenity Wheeler.

* * *

"Mum! MUM! Look how high I'm going!" a youthful and outgoing voice shouted out.

"That's wonderful Sora! Careful though. You remember what happened last time!" replied a woman not far off.

"Yes Mommy!"

Serenity Wheeler was sitting on the old wooden bench in the park by the lake. A fragile but genuine smile graced her soft pink lips. Her long auburn hair wisped around her petite face due to the autumn breeze and her hazel eyes were fixed at the playground where a small figure was waving their legs frantically in an attempt to increase the momentum of the swing. Serenity let out a barely audible giggle when the figure had kicked so hard that their sandal flung off, landing in a patch of worn, dry grass. It then augmented as the rather small individual let out a confused shriek, leapt off the swing and hopped to the site where the sandal landed. With laughter still shining through her eyes, Serenity eased herself off the bench and proceeded to amble towards the playground.

"Sora! Sora! Come here sweetie!" Serenity exclaimed. Sora, the figure who was previously on the swings, hastily pulled on her sandal and ran towards Serenity. Her medium-long, thick chestnut brown hair billowed in the wind and her cobalt blue eyes sparkled with a childish excitement.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!" she quickly said, "Did-you-see-how-close-I-was-to-beating-my-record! If-only-my-shoe-didn't-have-mind-of-its-own! A-few-more-seconds-and-I-would-of-definitely-made-it! Can-we-have-ice-cream-please-please-PLEASE!"

"Whoa! Easy there tiger! I think you've got enough sugar in you to feed an army for at least a week!" replied a giggling Serenity.

"But Mum..." whined Sora, "All the other kids..."

"Don't "but" me, young lady" Serenity said as she adopted a mock stern voice. They both stared at each other for a while. Mother to daughter. Daughter to mother. Unexpectedly, they both broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh God Mum! Don't - ever try to be - strict! It's so funny - that my insides hurt!" Sora said between giggles.

"Hey! It is my job as a single mother to express an appropriate form of authority on my daughter."

"...Okay...Who are you and what have you done to my mother!" Sora jumped back and eyed Serenity with false suspicion and amusement reflected in her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Come on kiddo. How about I make a large pizza and then we can watch a movie while drinking hot cocoa?" reasoned Serenity.

"Yay! Can I put tonnes and tonnes of marshmallows in mine? Please-please-please!"

"Ummm...let's see; sugar, add more sugar...ohhh, that's hard...we'll see." said Serenity with a grin.

"But Mum..."

"Not again!" Serenity said as both started to laugh again.

* * *

In the room, the only source of light was blaring out from the television. Two empty mugs, one which was covered in dried sticky white foam, were resting on the mahogany table. Opposite the table was a cosy-looking beige couch with a mountain of pillows, chequered quilts and scrunched-up scented lilac coloured tissues.

"...I'll always love you, Jane. With all my heart. Don't forget me..." the attractive man on the television whispered to a gorgeous woman.

"Oh Sam...I love you!" replied the brunette. Their lips met in a blissful kiss, their eyes closed and the woman's hands reached inside Sam's thick locks. As romantic music built up, the words "The End" appeared, in large loopy writing, on the screen.

"Oh...that was so romantic!" sobbed Serenity as she, very loudly, blew her nose into another scented tissue.

"Honestly Mum! You are too emotional for your own good! But I have to admit it was special..." grumbled Sora, "...but I still wanted to watch "Lilo and Stitch"".

"Nonsense! That film is absurd! I mean, who would want to watch a little blue...blue...thingy and his friend?" questioned Serenity in a throaty voice.

"I do! Anyway, I'm tired so let's clean up and go to bed."

"Goodnight sweetie." Serenity whispered from the door. As she flicked the light switch off, darkness swept over the room, filling every space in the small girl's room. The sounds of the night life were muffled by the baby blue curtains and a calming ambiance evolved from the delicate fragrances of fresh roses which were standing majestically in the vase by the window.

A stifled yawn disturbed the serene atmosphere and a little girl with tousled chestnut brown hair sat up in her bed. "Mom?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Do you believe in fairy tales? I mean...do you ever think that people can live happily ever after?" Sora asked with anxiety in her voice.

"Of course! Take you and me! We have such a-"

"No, no, no. I mean...well you know...can we ever have a normal family...you know...a child, a mother and...and a father?"

Serenity's eyes widened. Her breath hitched. Her mind was swimming in confusion. _Please Sora...don't talk of him...please...it hurts..._Her eyes, which were once full of such fantastic unfazed happiness, were glazed over with trepidation and immense distress and were starting to grow uncomfortably hot.

"Mom? Mommy? Are you alright?" whispered Sora in a pained voice, after realising that her mother was on the verge of releasing unwanted tears.

"Sora...honey...I...he...please...don't..." was all that Serenity could say as the mere thought of _him _constricted her throat.

"It's alright mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she spoke softly as she stood up and embraced Serenity soothingly.

"No...sweetie, _I'm_ sorry...it's just that...doesn't matter. Go to sleep now, Sora." she replied, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Sora, giving a final sympathetic glance at her mother, shuffled back to her bed and pulled the comforter around her. "Sorry mum..." she murmured to herself, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"Goodnight Sora..." Serenity said in a thick voice as she closed the door. She rested her head against the bedroom door. With her eyes still reflecting the turmoil she endured, she slid down the door and covered her petite face with her small hands and wept silently as harsh memories flooded her mind...his cold eyes...his humourless laughter...his insensitive actions...

"_Sora...please forgive me...I wish it were true...but in the cruel reality that we live in,...fairy tale endings don't exist..."

* * *

_

THE END...of this chapter!

This is my first story so please don't write that many harsh comments! If there is something wrong or something you don't like please tell me!

Leave a review s'il vous plait!

**Thank you! Peace out! – Chris the pirate ninja xxx**


End file.
